Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a link member for connecting an aircraft pylon to a wing of an aircraft, an aircraft pylon, and an aircraft.
Description of the Related Art
An engine of an aircraft is mounted to a wing via a structural member called a pylon strut (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-116186).
As shown in FIG. 7, a pylon strut 1 is provided at an undersurface of a wing 2 to extend toward a front (x) in a flying direction. In an engine 4, a fan section 4a at the front is mounted to an undersurface of the pylon strut 1 by a front engine mount 5, and a core section 4b at the rear is mounted to the undersurface of the pylon strut 1 by a rear engine mount 6.
Forces in various directions work between the engine 4 side and the pylon strut 1 side. For example, forces, which are caused by the thrust force of the engine 4 and the force at the time of reverse thrust, work in a longitudinal direction. Moreover, at the time of landing, forces in a vertical direction work. The force in the vertical direction may include impacts and the like which occur, for example, at the time of hard landing (landing accompanied by the impact in the vertical direction) and at the time of belly landing. Furthermore, at the time of operation of the engine 4, torque caused by rotation of the fan also works in the rotation direction. Therefore, the front engine mount 5 and the rear engine mount 6 have sufficient strength against these forces.
Meanwhile, the pylon strut 1, which connects the engine 4 to the wing 2, is connected to the wing 2 with a link member for transferring and relieving the above-described forces that occur in the pylon strut 1, to the wing 2.